The emergence of touch-screen devices such as touch-screen personal computers, computer tablets, and mobile devices create a need for fast and efficient data entry keyboards on a touch-screen display. Because of factors, such as the size of the touch-screen devices, the inability of a user to feel the location of the keys on the touch-screen display, or the size of a representation of the conventional keyboard, using a representation of a conventional keyboard on a touch-screen display is not the optimal method for entering data. For example, typing on a touch-screen representation of a conventional keyboard may be too slow. At the same time, switching to a more efficient type of a touch-screen keyboard may require too much learning time from a user to justify a switch.